Kissing in the Snow
by babybattlefaerie
Summary: meilin and Eriol fic (includes Syaoran+Sakura) Meilins upset about Syaoran not loving her and Eriol fels the same about Tomoyo not loving him. FINISHED!
1. Prologue

27/09/02  
  
here's my fanfic for cardcaptors sakura, its based on meilin and ?????  
  
_____________________________  
  
Meilin sat by the fire in her apartment, Syoaran had been gone for a long time, and she was panicking and beginning to think that the worst had happened. 'What if he's dead, Sakura said they would only be a short while whilst defeating the snow demon' Meilin thought.  
  
Meilin looked up suddenly when she heard a roar from outside.  
  
"Open up Meilin its Syoaran! He's hurt!" growled Keroberos from outside.  
  
"I'm coming!" Meiling dashed out of her seat and flung the door open, almost hitting Keroberos in the face.  
Kero walked in and sat down, watching Meilin pick up some bandages and disinfectant.  
  
"What are you going to do with those?" asked Keroberos.  
  
Meilin looked up at Keroberos with a determined look in her eyes.  
  
Kero realised what she was thinking,"No Meilin you can't go out, its a blizzard out there, you'll never find your way through the snow" he shouted at her.  
  
Meilin got up and ran towards the door,"Bye Kero i'll be back soon" she said with a smile.  
  
"Wai..." It was too late, Meilin had dissapeared into the blizzard, 'Oh well' he thought , 'I wonder where she keepos the pudding...?'  
  
_____________________________  
  
Meilin ran through the snow, climbing the mountain upto the temple, it was a long and draining climb. She began to shiver as it got cold,"Brrrrrrrr!" she whispered as she shivered violently. "Syoaran" She shouted at the top of her voice, "SYOARAN!" she screamed. She listened...Nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
After about half an hours climb she finally reached the clearing where Sakura and Syoaran where. She was about to shout when she collapsed, the last thing she saw was Sakura picking up Syaoran, and Syaoran and Sakura Kising in the snow.  
  
_____________________________  
  
I hope u liked my story, plz dont hesitate to email me at OxxLemmingxxO@aol.com plz rate this..  
  
Thnx  
~Amy~ 


	2. Eriol chan

28/09/02  
  
i had to delete the prologue to sort out some spelling mistakes, it should be back by now..  
who is ????? hmm...i wonder? also btw if u didnt know everyone is 15. ^-^  
also thnx to Syaoranfan for reviewing my fic.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Eriol walked through the woods on his usual early morning prowl. As he walked he came across a medical kit lying in the snow. 'Strange' He thought as he opened the green box, he picked up the piece of paper inside with the name of the owner on it,"Li, Meilin" he read out loud. Eriol looked up and his eyes wondered from a shoe imprint in the ground to a frozen body.  
  
"Meilin!" he cried out as he ran over to the frozen body of Meilin. He picked her up and began shaking her vigourisly to try and wake her. It was no use, Eriol checked for a pulse and was very suprised when he felt a very slow one.  
  
"Don't Worry!" he whispered in her ear,"I'm going to make you better!" he said as he picked her up and put her on his shoulder.  
  
_____________________________  
[[[Meilins Dream]]]  
  
"SYAORAN!" shouted Meilin.  
  
Syaoran looked at Meilin and grinned,"I can't get married to you if your dead, and then I can happily marry Sakura!"  
  
"NO" said a voice coming from behind Meilin.  
  
Meilin turned around and say a dark figure standing there, half os his face in shadow,"Eriol-Chan?" she whispered  
  
"Don't worry Meilin, I'm going to make you better" said Eriol.  
  
"Eriol-Chan..."  
  
[[[End Meilins Dream]]]  
_____________________________  
  
Meilin woke up, she couldn't remember any of her ream except for,"Eriol-chan?"  
  
Eriol got up from his chair,'she said Eriol-chan' he thought, and walked over to Meilin,"Are you feeling any better?" he asked her.  
  
"Just a little cold..." she said.  
  
"Il fix that" he said.  
  
Meilin squealed slightly as Eriol picked her up and carried her ever to his chair near the fire. He sat down and placed Meilin in his lap, cradeling her like you would a baby making Meilin blush.  
  
Somebody giggled.  
  
"Naruku what is it?"  
  
"Syaoran and Sakura are here, they wish to talk to you!"  
  
*sigh* Eriol got up and let Meilin sit down in his chair. She mumbled something abut SAkura but he couldn't hear her.  
  
Eriol went out of the room and closed the door, leaving Naruku and Meilin Behind.  
  
Meilin looked down and suddenly realised she had a frilly pale red night dress on.  
  
Meilin got up and turned around on the chair, with her arms hanging over the back of it, and her legs kneeling on the cushion ,"urm, Naruku who changed my clothes?" she asked.  
  
Naruku smiled,"Dont worry, I did it, even though Eriol had a argument about it saying stuff like..." Naruku mimiked a Eriols voice, only making it deeper,"...Why can't I change her, it's not like im going to see anything, she has got underwear on, I think."  
  
Meilin laughed at Naruku and turned back around and looked into the fire.  
  
_____________________________  
  
"Eriol, have you seen Meilin, only she wasn't at her apartment for out usual sunday shop. And Kero said she had left to go find us..." started Sakura.  
  
"Don't wory she's fine, or atleast thats what she says." sadi Eriol, cutting in.  
  
"Oh can we go see..." Sakura yet again started.  
  
"Actually i think we'd better go, you promised Tomoyo we'd meet her at the mall at 11am and its 10:55!" said Syaoran.  
  
Eriol narowed his eyes at Syaoran,'Oh, I see' he thought after reading Syaorans mind. He then smiled at sakura and said,"She'll be fine, you can go..."  
  
"Oh thanks" Sakura said, turning to go.  
  
"Your welcome" he said to Sakura,'as for Syaoran...' he though.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Eriol walked into his bedroom, where Meilin was. As he walked through the door Naruku snorted. "What have you said to her?" he said in one long sigh.  
  
"Urm... Nothing!" Naruku looked at Eriol with an innocent look in her eyes,'only a look though' he thought.  
  
"Eriol...?"  
  
"Yes Meilin!"  
  
"Ur..." Meilin glanced at Naruku who had stopped sweeping the floor. Naruku nodded and went out of the room. "...Eriol..."  
  
"Hang on!" he said raising his staff and putting a sound-proof lock around the room,"Continue" he said.  
  
"I didn't get to say thankyou for looking after me, and i know you gave me some of your power so that I could survive."  
  
Eriol Blushed slightly,"Don't mention it!" he said. Eriol picked up Meilin and put her in his lap like before...  
  
_____________________________  
  
Awwwwwwwwww Kawaii ^-^ :::sniffs::: there so cute together, my Meilin and Eriol fic everyone.  
:::Apllauds:::  
  
ok this is like thebest fic ive written ever, the next chapters even better and if i aint too lazy it should be up by tomorrow (i h8 unfinished fics)  
  
Thnx 4 reading  
~Amy Soyka~ 


	3. Sweets

29/09/02  
  
Okie my last chapter was good wasn't it?, also i know you want to rate ths story so go on rate it, u know u wanna!  
  
_____________________________  
  
Eriol woke up and looked down, the last thing he remembered was holding Meilin in his arms and feeling warm by the fire, Meilin was gone.  
  
"Your awake?"asked someone.  
  
Eriol tured arund and saw Meilin sitting on the edge of his bed. Eriol blushed as Meilin cocked her head to one side, listening, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Urm...Yeah im awake, How long have I been asleep?" asked Eriol.  
  
Meilin smiled,"Couple of hours!" She looked across to Eriol and saw him blush. "Eriol?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Thanks for looking after me, it's weird you know, I feel all tingly inside!" she said with a smile.  
  
'Her smiles so sweet!' thought Eriol grinning. He got up and walked towards the door,"are you coming?" he asked Meilin.  
  
"Na, i'll stay here" she said.  
  
"Ok" Eriol closed the door behind him, he had an urge to go back but decided not to.  
  
_____________________________  
  
"Gimme, Yummy, Sweets, Need, Please, Will, Do, Absaoutly, Anything, For Themmmmmmmmmmm!" wailed Suppi.  
  
Naruku smiled evily an then innocently asked,"Anything my Darling Suppi"  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss!" suppi Wailed.  
  
"Help me set up the master and Mei..."  
  
*cough*  
  
Naruku and Suppi looked over into the corner of the library. Eriol was staring at them, partly amused and partly annoyed.  
  
"Hand over the sweets Suppi!" he said in a cold commanding voice.  
  
Suppi had a sweet half in his mouth and stood there debating whether to eat it or give it to Eriol.  
  
"Now would be a good time suppi" said Eriol.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmaster plesae, sweets..."  
  
"NOW" Eriol shouted.  
  
"Just do it Suppi" whispered Naruku.  
  
Suppi took the sweet out of his mouth and quickly licked it and gave it to Eriol. Naruku slipped out of the library and went to get some dinner for herself and Meilin.  
  
_____________________________  
  
'I can't belive Syaoran loves Sakura' thought Meilin,'and what makes it worse is that im friends with Sakura, and I don't want to fall out with her...' she sighed,"...but I love Syaoran" she shouted out as she went into tears on Eriols bed.  
  
"So are you aren't you going to eat dinner with me then?" asked Naruku from the doorway.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Never mind, the dining rooms down the corridoor and your clothes ae in that cupboard over there" Naruku pointed at the airing cupboard in the corner of Eriols bedroom.  
  
"Oh! thanks Naruku"  
  
"No probs." Narku walked off down the corridoor to the dining room.  
  
Meilin got up and walked over to cupborad and opened the door. Inside were tonns of Robes and Battle Costumes,'figures' thought Meiling. she saw her clothes on the top shelf and jumped to reatch them. When she had finally managed to get one sleeve hanging down she pulled it with a tug...  
  
*clonk*  
  
Something had fell down with her clothes, it was a book. Meilin looked closer, it was Eriols diary. Without even wanting to open it it flicked open on the last page written on. 'huh, how come, oh duh I have Eriols power' she thought. Meilin couldn't resist the urge to read eriols diary...  
  
[[[ERIOLS DIARY]]]  
Saturday, 4th July.  
Dear diary,  
as you know here in Japan winter is during thew middle of the year. It feels weird not being in the sun in england now but there you go. My feelings for Tomoyo are no more, I feel like a lost puppy with no-where to go. Tomoyo and Yamasakari finally admitted they're going out yesterday. But I still love Tomoyo whereas im friends with Yamasakari, i have no-one to hate. Oh well its proboarbly a teenage thing...  
Chow Eriol.  
[[[END ERIOLS DIARY]]]  
  
'Poor guy' thought Meilin. She put the diary down and it closed automaticly. Meilin then decided it was time for lunch and walked off, going to the dining room.  
  
_____________________________  
Awww poor Eriol, ive decided im gonnamake Meilin feel guilty for both Eriol and Herself not being able to find love. ::::smiles evilly::::  
  
hope u enjoyed, plz review...  
~Amy~ 


	4. knifes and lifes

29/09/02  
  
Im bored, its sunday, so i wrote another chapter :)  
also changed my mind, don't want Meilin to feel guilty...  
_____________________________  
  
Meilin walked into the dining room. She stood there shocked, it was extremely long and hada huge table surrounded by hundreds of chairs. To the right of the room was a row of windows, lighting up the whole room.  
  
"Are you joining us?" asked Eriol from his high chair at the end of the table.  
  
"Yeh!" said Meilin from the other side of the room. When Meilin got to her chair she looked at Eriols face,'geez, for a guy thats so lost he dosent seem it' she thought.  
  
Eriol looked at Meilin and saw her staring at him,"Is there a problem?" he asked.  
  
Naruku nudged Suppi as Meilin blushed,"score one!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that Naruku?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Urm...i was asking Suppi for some more buns! To go with my soup." said Naruku blushing ever so slightly.  
  
"Oh!" said Eriol, knowing perfectly well that that was not what Naruku had said.  
  
"Eriol?" Eriol turned and looked at Meilin,"Eriol, this is really nice of you an all, but I think I want to go home!"  
  
"No, wait you can't go Meilin ive tried too hard to get tthe Master to..."  
  
*thwak*  
  
Suppi had jumped onto Narukus face, holding her jaws together so that she couldn't speak.  
  
"soopi wet ortha meh" wailed Naruku, running out of the room with suppi still clinging to her face.  
  
Meilin blinked and listene to the argument outside.  
  
"SUUUPIII, HOW DARE YOU..."  
  
"YOU SAID TO MUTCH I HAD TO STOP..."  
  
"SO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO AND PRACTICALLY KILL ME"  
  
"TRUST ME IF I WANTED TO KILL YOU I WOULD" Suppi growled.  
  
Eriol sighed and pushed back his chair from the table.  
  
"I think I'd/You'd better go" said Meilin and Eriol at the same time.  
  
Meilin got up and walked to the door, she waited for Eriol to stop her but he didn't, with that she made her way to the front door. Eriol sat there silently, he had an urge to go after her but he didn't bother.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Meilin walked through the mall, she searched everywhere for Sakura and Syaoran. She decided to look in the cafeteria, which was the only place she hadn't bothered looking.  
  
When she got there she looked across to a table on the far edge of the cafeteria, there were Sakura and Syaoran, both sharing the same drink. 'Huh, Syaorans never one that with me' Meilin thought sadly.  
  
Meilin saw Syaoran glare at her and then tur to Sakura and kiss her effectionetly on the lips. Meilin ran off through the mall and ran into a camping shop. There she looked around and saw a pocket knife...  
  
_____________________________  
  
Eriol was playing in the snow with Spinnel and Naruku (spinnels only called Suppi when hes small), even the reincarnation of clow reed needs fun sometimes.  
  
As Eriol ran through the woods, chasing Spinnel. He stopped when he came to the spot where he had found Meilin, there was one of her hair ribbons. He picked it up and smiled.  
  
"Naruku, Spinnel! Im Sorry but I need to return this to someone..."  
  
"No need for an apologie Master" said Spinnel turning into Suppi.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Eriol stood outside Meilin's Apartement and knocked on the door,"Meilin?" he shouted,"I know your there, the doors open!" he shouted.  
  
After waiting about five minutes Eriol left the ribbon tied to the handle of Meilins door and walked off.  
  
"Eriol..." whispered a slowly dying Meilin.  
  
_____________________________  
  
"Back so soon Master?" asked Naruku,"I thought you would have been gone longer!"  
  
"Meilin obviously didn't want to talk, so I left the ribbon there..." Eriol trailed off when he felt a pain in his wrists,"Arggg!" Eriol moaned.  
  
"Master what is it?" asked Suppi panicking.  
  
"I-I don't know,it it's..." Eriol looked deep within himself and realise he was stilll connected to Meilin,"...Meilin"  
  
Eriol got up and ran out of his Mantion all the way to Meilins house. When he got there he flung the door open and saw Meilin ying there with 2 huge gushes on her wrists.  
  
'Stupid girl' thought Eriol when he realsised she was trying to commit suicide.  
  
Eriol picked up meilin and sat her on the sofa. He then ripped his shirt, wrapping the cloth tightly bove the cuts in Meilins wrists.  
  
"Eriol..." Meilin giggled,"...It's funny you know, your just like me"  
  
Eriol looked at her,"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to keep her talking.  
  
"Well..." she giggled again.  
  
'she's lost alot of blood' thought Eriol. Eriol sniffed the air,'Great shes got herself drunk also.'  
  
Meilin looked at him"...The one I love loves someone else and it's the same with you..."  
  
"How'd u figure that one out?" asked Eriol putting his hands on Meilins wrists trying to heal her.  
  
Meilin giggled more,"...I read your diary, you lost little puppy..." she gigled more and burst into a fit of laughter  
  
"You What!" Eriol shouted,'Oh well, wont do any help to Meilin suting at her now about it.'  
  
Meilin stopped laughing,"...Eriol?..."  
  
"Yes Meilin."  
  
"...W-Why do care about me, no one else does?"  
  
Eriol thought about it and finaly answered,"I don't know, I just don't want to see you die!"  
  
Meilin smiled and looked deep into Eriols eyes. Eriol was looking at her wrists, they were healed upto a scab now, he smiled,'good enough' he thought before fainting. Meilin saw his eyes turn black as he fainted.  
  
"Eriol!" she said, catching him in her arms. She looked at his wrists, there were scars from where Eriol had healed Meilin, and transfered her power into him, giving her his power,"Eriol im so sorry!" she sobbed into his chest.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Awww i m evil aren't I thnx to Jeran for reviewing my work :) 


	5. in the snow

01/10/02  
  
Urm soz i didnt update yesterday, had a hockey match (we lost :( )...this is gonna b the final chapter. i took me ages to write cos i kept changing my mind, oh well here goes...  
_____________________________  
  
Meilin got up. Shaking she picked up the phone and dialed Sakuras number.  
  
"Hello, Sakura here. Who is it?" answered a voice.  
  
"S-Sakura I-I, P-Please help..." Meilin stammered.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Sakura cut in.  
  
"...E-Eriol..." Meilin wailed breaking down into sobs.  
  
"Don't worry!" said Sakura quickly,"I'll be there just hold on"  
  
"T-Thankyou Sakura" Meilin whispered. She put the phone down and went over to Eriol, she picked him up and put him in her bedroom.  
  
_____________________________  
  
"Meilin it's Sakura" shouted Sakura through the door.  
  
Meilin got up and answered it.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Sakura looking around.  
  
Meilin pointed to her bedroom. Sakura went in there and did a phsycic reading on him.  
  
"Hes ok" she said looking at Meilin. "Hes going to need someone to care for him, not Naruku or Suppi though, someone who is loving..."  
  
Meilin nodded her head in unerstanding, she would look after Eriol.  
  
"Are you sure your going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, im sure" replied Meilin.  
  
Sakura picked up her things and went, Meilin sat down beside Eriol on her bead, watching him as he slept.  
She got herself changed into her pyjamas an snuggled upto him in her bed,"I love you eriol" she said before going to sleep.  
  
_____________________________  
[[[ERIOLS DREAM]]]  
  
"Clow, what is it you want?" asked Eriol  
  
Clow looked away,"You know that she loves you dont you?"  
  
"What Meilin?"  
  
Clow nodded.  
  
"But i thought she lovet that Syaoran brat...!"  
  
"She feels the same as you do, you are a part of her at the moment! you feel it don't you" queried Clow.  
  
Eriol narrowed his eyes and opened them wide,"I have been a fool Clow, she needed me and I ingnored her feelings. Please forgive me, I don't deserve to be any reincarnation of you."  
  
Clow chuckled,"Your definetly me. How do youthink I learned what I did about the world, You'll learn from your mistakes Eriol, just don't make them again..."  
  
[[[END ERIOLS DREAM]]]  
_____________________________  
  
Eriol woke up, he felt something warm holding him so he turned around. It was Meilin, she looked peaceful, resting there. Eriol didn't want to wake up so he pulled Melin closer and went back to sleep.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Meilin opened her eyes at the same time as Eriol, they both looked at eatch other and blushed. their yes stared at eatch other for what semed like ages and then Eriol broke the silence.  
  
"I love you Meilin" he said.  
  
"I love you too" Meilin whispered.  
  
Eriol lent foward and kissed Meilin gently on the lips.  
  
Meilin blushed,"D-do you want to go outside and watch the sunrise?" she asked.  
  
"Aha!" Eriol nodded yes.  
  
They both got up and got dressed and sat down on the porch. Eriol sat Meilin down in the snow and started kiising a trail of kisses own the side of her neck.  
  
Meilin lied down and moaned,"Eriol...?"  
  
"Yes" Eriol pulled back and looked into Meilins' eyes.  
  
"I'll give you my heart, to hold in my hand. To take with you on journeys, and into strange lands." she whispered.  
  
"Noble, Very noble my darling Meilin" whispered Eriol into Meilins ear, at sutch tone that it tickled her chest.  
  
"I love you more than anything in this world Eriol"  
  
"I know..." Eriol kissed her, holing her in a kiss for what seemed like years,"...I know"  
  
_____________________________  
  
Sweeeet they seem perfect together, oh well, im now writing a fic about Eriol and a made up character, itll be a 15, i dunt know wot that is on fanfiction.net though...  
  
~Thnx for reading~  
~Amy~ 


End file.
